Till Death Do Us Part
by Darkstar And Lightstar
Summary: What happens when unexplained murders and assassinations are comitted in town?
1. Prolouge

Darkstar: prologue… I hate em but for this story, I need em…

Lightstar: can I molest the boy in this one? (Has hearts in her eyes)

Darkstar: NO! And if you ask one more time… NO COOKIE FOR YOU!

Lightstar: cookie…begins to sob

* * *

As Stephanie walked down the graduation stand and was handed her diploma, she looked in the audience but couldn't find her uncle… as she thought about Kai he looked at her as he held hands with Jess, they got married her senior year, but she didn't go to the wedding cause she had too much studying to do… as she sat down she waited and was dismissed, as she skimmed the room, her uncle was nowhere to be found… as she sighed she left for the house, Pixel was in Japan promoting a new electronic device, Trixie was in traveling the world for the X-Games, Ziggy had opened a candy factory in New York, Stingy had opened a bank with extreme rates and fees, Sportacus died due to old age and a freak basketball incident, decapitation by a basket hoop, and Robbie some how made a clone of himself and was expected to make a clone every time he hit the age of 50 and would kill the older one, each one eviler than the other. 

As she arrived at the house she took off her robe and put it on her bed, undressing she slipped in the shower, 'where's my uncle?' she thought as she washed herself, as she stayed in the shower for a half-hour she finally got out, as she looked at her wrinkled hands, they were shaking, she paid no mind and went to get dressed in her pajamas, as she walked out of her room, as she took a last glance as her hands, still wrinkled and still shaking, there was a knock on the door, as she went to go answer it

"Ummm maim (sp?)? Are you Stephanie?" the police officer asked

"Yes? Why?"

"I have terrible news… your uncle… he died… he was hit by another car…and, we don't know wo was in the other car…" as she broke into tears she collapsed on the floor in her pajamas…

This happens 4 months after that day…


	2. What Happend?

Darkstar: hehe! I now have a new story to add…oh and for those of you didn't already know, I'm part British, so you got anything against Brits… I shall hurt you in a very bad manner

Lightstar: his character is soooooo hawt… I mean Kai was hawt but this guy is steamy… melts in to a puddle

Darkstar: you and your fantasies…. Anywho… this one is well kinda vampie so DON'T SUE… and as for ages… 17 years

* * *

As the man looked over Lazytown with his yellow, wolf-like eyes, the red bandana that covered his mouth was waving in the breeze a bit, the design wasn't that extravagant, just a smile with fangs pointing out on either side of it. As he caught the sight of Town Square, some robbers were trying to break into Stephanie's house, as he drew two kunai (yes the kind from Naruto, but longer…) that were always blood-stained, he quietly ran down the roof of Town hall and towards Stephanie's house he looked them over…

(Oh umm I haven't said what he wears… erm…. Well... It kinda too late now but ill just add it here, a black leather jacket, with spikes on the cuffs of the sleeves and on the shoulder part of it, while for his pants he wore black pants that were tucked in to his boots, the kind army men wear, but a lot lighter, on the pants he had 4 holsters, 2 on each side, 2 for his special kunai the ones that were always blood-stained, and behind those and yes they are on each side were his retractable kunai, retractable chains were on the holes on the end so when you threw them , you would hook your finger in the hole so it could come back. As well on the pants were chains that didn't lead anywhere as they were just for show. While also on the pants was a large pouch, which held throwing kunai.)

"Piece of cake…" his said in his deep dark voice, he jumped on the roof of her house and slid in through the window of her room, as he looked at her, he pulled a black rose from nowhere and laid it on her stomach "for now, I bid you farewell my queen and hope you do not arise from slumber… anytime soon…" he said and left the room leaving nothing but the rose…

* * *

As she awoke she felt the rose he had left her last night, "its beautiful." She said. She thought is was from Kai but that was impossible… Kai had left and gotten married at the age of 14 to Jess… she put it in the water next to her bedside table and went to the bathroom to change and brush her hair, as she came out 15 minutes later, she went in the kitchen to get some breakfast.

As she went to the TV, she turned on the news.

"2 of the countries most wanted sexual predators were found dead this morning by mayor Stephanie's house… josh is live on the scene," the anchorwoman

"Like Julia said, there were found dead with their troughs slit, nothing was left behind at the scene. But we think that this assassin, is with the good guys…"

Stephanie was shocked at the broadcast. "This never happens in Lazytown," she said staring at the Television, and then all of a sudden, the anchorman had blood spilling from his head, as she watched she fainted.

As Robbie looked from the window he thought, 'now all I need to do is take her hostage…' he grinned, the creepiest grin you could ever imagine…

As she woke up she was still on her couch, but she had been out for 12 solid hours! 'Wow,' she thought 'I've been out for that long?' as she got up she reached for her plate, but it was gone, so as she left without wondering, she turned off the television and went to the bathroom to change, as she opened the sliding door so see if anything might happen (she thought back to the murder report), she began to brush her teeth, until she heard a knock on the door, as she went to go answer the door still brushing her teeth.

"Hewoow?" she muffled out with the toothbrush still in her mouth.

"Umm… hello…" said the assassin with his eyes closed, but he wasn't in his usual attire, instead he was in a black zip-up jacket with mesh sleeves, on the front it said "He who sins, dies." And on the back it had a scythe. While he wore black shorts with chains and the same boots, as she looked shocked she ran to the bathroom and finished her business. As she walked in the living room she stared at the person that was holding a cylinder bag that held his belongings.

"Hello?" She said as she tilted her head.

"Do you mind if a stranger stays the night?" he asked in his quiet voice

"Umm… I don't mind." She said with a smile 'I need to take a shower again… I feel icky.' she thought as she went to go take a shower.

As he laid his stuff next to the couch he went to the same bathroom that she was in with some clothes in hand, as he took off his jacket, It revealed a black undershirt squeezing his body, as he took that off he turned his back to pick up the other shirt, but Stephanie peeked out to the mirror and saw a scar… it was a drop of something with a scythe in it, as she looked away and began to wash herself again, as he put on another shirt, he walked out, 'what does that scar mean?' she thought as she turned off the water and grabbed a towel, as she dried herself she noticed a laser pointer hitting the counter, she ran out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel in a panic.

"There's something outside the bathroom!" she screamed.

"And how do you know that?" he asked

"I saw a laser…"

"I'll go check it out…" he said irritated and he went out the door, next thing you know you hear screaming and he came back in, "its fine…"

"Are you sure?

"Yes…"he answered tiredly as he finally opened his eyes, the bright yellowness of them nearly blinded her, as she went to her room she put on her piglet night shirt, panties and Eeyore sleep-pants, as she walked in se saw him watching television

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name? Mine's Stephanie"

"I don't have one… I have been called many names throughout my life… none of them suitable for regular use…." He said as he turned his head in disgust

"Oh… umm then ill go to sleep… if you need me just wake me up… okay?"

"I won't… I just asked to stay here, not for your help!"

* * *

The next morning He awoke in a cold sweat… and blood on his shirt, as he looked at the table, wide eyed, he saw a blooded kunai, with green wrap around the handle.

"You're hurt!" Stephanie screamed as she ran to him

"I'm fine!" he said as he tore himself away from her 'that fucking bastard…' he thought as he looked at the green wrap...

* * *

Weeee! End so how was it? Please review; I've taken a new turn on this… muahahahahahahazzerhahaha! Nobody knows who this guy is and what he does…but me… and what is this green wrap around the kunai… obviously it's not his… Robbie maybe?

Find out in chapter two… the unnamed assassins…


	3. Unnamed Assassins

Darkstar: nothing really important to say…

Lightstar is running around with Shadow chasing her

* * *

As he stared at the green wrap on the kunai as he began to think 'so… she is in Lazytown…' but right after, he fainted…

As he walked in to the academy everyone looked at him… he was only eight…and he was only an orphan…

_He looked up at the officer, who wore an assassin's outfit without a mask,_

"_Sir umm… what is this place?" he asked_

"_This, will be your new home for the next 7 years…" he said as they walked through a grey door in to a room with more twisting hallways than a labyrinth, they walked through each hallway one at a time, they were then at a room that read, Officer of Administration._

"_Agent 868 reporting! I have the Archangel!" the officer said and the doors opened to silver room with a desk and chair..._

"_Sit…" a voice from the chair said and they fell into two large armchairs, "you do know why you are here Archangel, don't you?"_

_As the boy looked up he said, "My name is not Archangel!" as he banged his fists on the desk he looked away and silently said "yes… I do know why I am here… in this place…"_

"_Good… then you won't be afraid once I put you in the Archangel's cove…" he said as he turned in his chair and revealed his face, his gray hair was curly and he looked Mexican, he even had a Mexican accent, but oddly he wasn't Mexican... so as The Newly instated Archangel walked down to the Archangel's cove, he was greeted by a dark -headed boy named Nathaniel _

" '_Ello! My names Nathaniel, wer-"_

But it was cut off by the sound of Stephanie's singing, as he looked up his head was in her lap and she was reading a book, an old book that looked too familiar.

"_Everything vanishes in the air_…"she sang and she was right… he had forgotten what he had dreamed about.

"She's here…" he said in his devious tone,

"Who's here?" she ask ending her song and put down the book she was reading, but instead of answering he glanced at the book, it was _his_ book, the book that he had been looking for ever since he left the academy…

"Oh, nobody…" he uttered and got up; as he shook his hair he used that as a distraction and grabbed the book.

"You sure?" she asked looking at his hair fling everywhere, not noticing the book being taken.

"Yeah…" he said as he looked around the room, " now is there a room in this place that I can use instead of this damned couch? It's not real comfortable for sleeping…"

"Umm yeah! You can use my uncle's room, well was my uncle's room…" she said softly and showed him to a room with a study area and a large bed, with a television at the end of it.

"Its nice…" he said as he looked at the wooden study area "now, get out…" he yelled as he went in and slammed the door behind him, as she heard it lock she went outside to mess a round with a soccer ball.

As he went to the desk, he took out 2 books and a fountain pen, the one she was reading and one that had a lot of writing and drawing in it, as he opened the book to the page she was reading he began to write, as all that was heard through the room was pages being turned, the pen scratching the paper and the silent tick-tock of a clock, as minutes passed he was too wrapped up in his book and research to check the time, as he finished up a few hours passing by (Stephanie cooking dinner and doing her usual checks on him), as he laid out on the bed, he felt the soft feather pillows and feather blanket on his skin and fell asleep.

As Stephanie was in the kitchen and chopping up ingredients, a figure moved outside the window and around to the room that the boy was sleeping in, he awoke with a sudden thought, as he rolled to the floor undoing his sack and digging deep inside, he grabbed his daggers, and slowly began to crawl toward the foot of the bed.

As the girlish figure sneaked in through the poorly made window, she walked with cat-like steps, drawing her own daggers, with green wrap around the handles and a gap between, allowing faster strikes but weaker daggers, as he put his legs under him he launched him self up and pounced on her, throwing her out of the window with ease, but felt a sharp pain as he did, as he ran toward the window, he locked it and closed the curtains, but kept a sharp eye on her.

"Son of a bitch!" he muttered violently, as he clinched his teeth Stephanie walked in,

"Are you okay?" she asked as she ran over to him, as she looked at his face she saw why he had been opening his mouth so slightly, she saw to vampire fangs looking directly at her, he got up and ran out the door with his daggers drawn, as he ran swiftly and quickly, he jumped at a wall, jumped off of that one on to another and off of that one on to a rooftop, he stopped and sensed something but passed out before he could strike…

* * *

Darkstar: PLAESE R&R!!! 


	4. Days Long Gone

Darkstar: this takes place after he faints, yatta yatta yatta, it's a flashback…. Cause I don't want to type in the funny little squiggly fonty leany font… yeah… ON!!!!!! BTW! THERE WILL BE MALE ON MALE ACTION!!!!!! NO PORNAGRAPHIC MATERIAL THOUGH CAUSE I SUCK AT IT!!!!!

Lightstar: MALE ON MALE!!!!! (drools)

* * *

" 'Ello! Me names Nathaniel, welcome to the cove!" he said as he walked passed him but was interrupted by a boy with short black hair that had a blue-ish shine to it, white skin, and 2 piercing blue eyes that looked kind of dark blue, but light blue at the same time, "not now Demetrie!" he said, his voice British, Nathaniel had long wavy brown hair, 2 grey eyes that could calm a raging dragon, dark skin with freckles around his nose, Demetrie had a small nose, while Nathaniel had a medium sized nose, however, Demetrie was more feminine, and was homosexual, (not that there's anything wrong with that you homo-phobes) while Nathaniel was more masculine, more sturdy.

"Hi…" Demetrie said and hid in a childish way behind Nathaniel and blushed 'this guy's cute…' he thought,

"Hello… I'm guessing your Demetrie… my name… isn't that important…" he said and walked off on the cold metal floor.

"Come with me…" the guard said and walked through the large steel room with odd little room with furnishings, all like they were from a different point in time… from the beginning of time to modern times, each had its own library of different attacks, "this will be your home from now until your 13 or you meet the required skills. Acrobatics, basic dagger skills, that sort of thing, you classes start at 7:30 sharp and will end at 13:00 the rest of the days is yours," he motioned for Nathaniel to come and turned to look at him, " will you show this young man the other activities he may do while he is not in class?"

"Yes sir!" Nathaniel said saluting him, as the guard turned and walked away, when the guard got to the large metal door of the cove, Nathaniel sighed and turned to the boy, "well now that he's gone, tell me your name…" he said and looked at him.

"No." the boy answered with firmness, "well, I can't… I don't have one…" he said,

"What?" he said in disbelief

"Yeah, I don't have one…"

"Odd… then lets give you one…" he turned his head and whistled, Demetrie turned and ran with great swiftness "this boy doesn't have a name… Lets give him one…"

Demetrie looked at him but his pants got tighter, he looked him up and down… mostly focusing on the "central" part of his pants… 'Oh god… I'm about to explode…' he thought as he began to sweat.

"So?" Nathaniel said interrupting his daydream

"Oh! Ummm… How's Gaberiel?"

" I like it..." the boy said

"Gaberiel it is then!" he looked at the part of the cove that looked like old England, "lets go, Gaberiel, you need the basic dagger skills… oh it totally slipped my mind… we need to get you your clothing, follow me…" and the both did, the walked up a red velvet carpet staircase, as the hit the right floor, they went in to their room it was a small white room with 3 beds, all king size with a four poster frame and cork boards behind them, Demetrie's four poster bed had a large cork wall behind it and on it, it had men with cowboy hats and no shirts, and on the roof of his four poster bed there was a picture of a guy looking in the sun set with another guy in his lap looking at the sun set, (when I men guy, be creative ;D) Nathaniel's four poster bed and cork board had war memorabilia on it… a lot of war stuff… he walked over to his bed and began to change when Demetrie got hot again seeing Gaberiel in his underwear as the intercom came on in their room "can Nathaniel form the archangels please come to the main office… thank you…"

"Well duty calls, Demetrie, don't…" he said and walked off… but Demetrie did it anyway he tackled Gaberiel to his bed and rubbed him self on his leg passionately kissing his lips,

"What the?" he muffled out form the kiss, he couldn't move… like he was held down by an unnatural force, as Demetrie nipped at his body he moved his hand down to his waist, "stop…" he muffled out defenseless, but finally seeing what Demetrie really was it was too late… he bit him right in the side of the neck… his vampire fangs dripping with blood, he took one of the daggers of Gaberiel's and cut his tongue,

"Now my love… it is time to join the hunt" he said passionately and kissed him, making sure he drank every bit of blood from Demetrie's tongue, he had his way with Gaberiel for a few minutes to make sure he drank his blood, as Nathaniel came up the stairs in to the room, as he saw what Demetrie did he closed the curtains and watched his transformation, his fangs grew, his eyes turned black and he immediately died down on the bed…

* * *

So??? Review please! This would be long, I was just running out of idears I should have a new chapter up by next week, if not feel free to flame me over my email 


End file.
